Here we go again
by me-and-u-4-ever
Summary: I'm just a new girl, or, well, the newest one to this school in the last couple months. But now my life is turning upside down, and I need help.
1. Chapter 1

Well, It all started a year ago. A school was just put up in a place Called, Nagoya, which was located in Japan. The reason the school was put up was because they had to combine two towns into one school. But, Fighting broke out and the towns were fighting with each other so finally, the Nagoya school system was put up. The schools had an even amount of students and it was easier with smaller classes. I was the newest one to the school so far, and I had made friends with a quite a few people. Some of my friends were stuck in one group, but some were friends with other people, and didn't get along well, but we all still hung out.

My first friends at the school were Brooke, Kaida, Alyss, and Barbara. We hung out a lot and were always there for each other. One day, I was brought to school earlier then usual, and I had to wait for them to get there. I over-heard a conversation between two girls and I was surprised about the topic and couldn't help but laugh. I walked over to them and began talking with them. The subject was a little weird to talk about in the open, but I wanted to talk to someone. Those two girls were Justine and Myoko. They both were a year older then me, so we didn't have classes together but we still hung out when we could.

Before I get started on my life, I will introduce myself, My name is Kate Jordan, I never tell my friend my middle name because It embarrasses the hell out of me, and I can't stand when they call me Katie. I'm 13 years old and I live with my mom. My brother decided he was gunna live with my dad so it's just me my mom and my step-dad who pisses me off oh so much. I love my brother, and it hurt when he left, but at least I get to see him, right? My hair is 3 inches past my shoulders and is a dirty blonde-ish color, my eyes are a bluish with a green tint, I stand about 5"4-5"5(don't know how to do the height thingy so yeah). I have a little brother who is turning 2 in the beginning of October. But for now, on with my life.

I walked outside because it was lunch and it was my turn to sit with Justine today. Myoko was out sick.

"Hey Justine!" I said sitting beside her

"Hey..Okay..So, I like this person, and He has a girlfriend, and he knows I like him." I couldn't help but laugh at her expression, like it was the end of the world.

"Well, who is it?"

"Starts with a T.."

I stared at her, shocked "No..Way..You like him too!"

Justine laughed, "I didn't know you liked him but okay. But don't say anything around Alex, because they're friends, and she'd tell him and make things worse."

"So, which of my friends do you like Kate?" Alex asked, appearing out of no where, "I.K? Clay? or Tim?"

I froze, I didn't want to tell her so I picked one name quickly, without thinking, "Clay.." I've seen him before, I just never talked to him before at all...Basically never realized he was there.

"Oh really?" Alex asked.

I nodded, "Yes.. but please don't tell him.."

Alex thought for a moment, "Okay.. I wont.." and walked away.

Justine looked at me, "Are you sure she wont say anything?"

I looked at her worried, "Nope.."

The bell rang for lunch to be over and me and Justine went our separate ways.

"Hey...Have fun at lunch?" Kaida asked, appearing beside me, with the rest of our friends beside her.

"Yeah, I guess..." Hopefully, they wouldn't notice I was upset.. Maybe they'll think it's because of math class. I have math without any of my friends, so I'm alone, and that's my worst subject.

"What's wrong Katie Kate Kate?" Barbara asked, grinning because she knew I hated being called Katie.

"You added that I..." I muttered, "Well, why don't all of you come over for the night and I'll tell you?"

"Sounds good to me.." Alyss said, slowing down as we reached our lockers, which were all beside each other.

"Yeah, I have nothing I'd rather do tonight.." Brooke said, already ready for class.

I nodded, "Well...Okay..." I said closing my locker and holding my stuff for next class.

A final bell rang letting the students know it was time for class, SO YOU BETTER HURRY UP BEFORE WE HAND OUT DETENTIONS...I waved to my friends as I walked into my math class with one of the worst teachers. She was so picky about everything and made sure it was perfect or you'd re-do it.. or she'd give you a detention. We were told to call her HK.( )

I sat down beside Alex and passed my homework forward, which I had conveniently done this morning so I could talk to my friends last night.

"So, how long have you liked Clay?" Alex whispered to me, while taking down notes.

I froze, "Uh.. well...Um...a week after I started coming to this school..."

Alex smiled, "Oh, I see...Well...He's not going out with anyone that I know of, so it's all a go..."

"That's great and all, but I don't know if I want to go out with anyone yet...as you can see HK is a bitch and I'm trying my hardest to make myself perfect for her -.-"  
"Oh...I.. ah...Okay.." Alex said, sounding a little worried.

I turned to her, "What!" 

"N-nothing.." And she turned away, finishing up notes from that class.

After finally finishing notes and getting homework Class was over and we had a free period before the end of the day.

I left the classroom in a hurry and noticed Barbara waving to me towards the field. A lot of guys play soccer or foot ball on free periods so we go and watch and cheer them on. One time, when the were playing football, The team Brooke was cheering for was losing so she jumped in and stole the ball and scored a touch down, and did a victory dance and came back to us. She did end up with grass stains all over her but she enjoyed it.

Today they were playing soccer, and it was a really hot day, so some of the guys had shirts off. I noticed Alex across the field on the other set of bleachers with her Friend Whitney. I noticed someone was talking to her, but his back was to me so I couldn't see, but he had a good tan. All of a sudden her turned and I froze, grabbing Kaida's arm and squeezing.

"Ow!" She said pulling her arm away.

"Uh.. Sorry..." I said covering my face with my hands.

The reason I freaked out was because he turned and looked right at me, smiling. I knew at that moment she had told him. And now I was scared, I didn't know what to do, but I wasn't going to say anything to them until we all got to my house and I knew we were all safe.

Clay was 15 years old and was a year older, I haven't turned 14 yet. Unlike the rest of my friends. He had dirty blonde hair, but he dyed it red for some unknown reason which I didn't want to know. He was a lot taller then me, maybe around 5"10-ish.

After looking at him now, I don't know why I never noticed him. But he looked like he was a person who wouldn't talk to you unless you actually had a purpose to even be around him. Maybe that was why. I was surprised to see him walk off the field and to Alex, because when He plays soccer he zones everyone out and ignores what they say, but he came when she called, and that's what scared me.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood up quickly, startling Barbara who had been watching Tim play soccer. I think she was in a trance but I'm not sure.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at me as I reached for my backpack.

"Uh.. um.. Nothing...I'll be back in a little bit..." I said and hurried down the bleachers, careful not to fall down them and cause a scene.

"Something's up with her...I haven't seen her like this before, hopefully she tells us tonight.." Alyss said as she moved up a row and continued watching the guys play soccer.

"Yeah.. I'm worried." Brooke said, watching me leave and head towards the school.

Kaida looked down at her arm, "Ow.." She looked up to where I was looking and noticed Clay with Alex and Whitney, catching on to what I was upset about. She didn't want to say anything until after tonight when I told them the problem.

Ten minutes passed and I finally had control over myself to go back out, I put my backpack over my shoulder and walked back towards the bleachers. I was still in thought and not really paying attention and jumped when I felt cold-water spray over me. Apparently, the guys got to hot in the weather so they turned on the sprinklers to cool off. The field was now muddy and so weren't the guys, but it cooled them off, I guess. By now I don't think that the guys were playing to win, I think they were just having fun playing in the mud.

I walked up the bleachers to where I was before and sat by Barbara, "Y'know..I want your damn bangs" I said, my mom wouldn't let me get them, She said that for field hockey they'd just get in the way. 

"Well...I could do that for you but...I don't want to make a mistake and have you walk around with messed up hair." Barbara laughed, watching the game.

"Why don't we all go and play with them?" Kaida asked, looking at all of us.

I looked to make sure no one was wearing white, because it was gunna suck in the mud. But no one was.

"Yeah." Brooke said, having flashbacks to last time she jumped in for football.

We all set our stuff to the side and went down the bleachers and ran onto the field. Alyss ran ahead of the rest of us and stole the ball from Dillon, one of Clay's friends, and passed it to Kaida. Kaida looked down at the ball and then up at all the guys running toward her, she screamed and kicked the ball at Barbara who passed to Brooke who ran down the field a little ways and passed it to me. I began dribbling it down and wondered why I was even playing soccer because I hated it.

"Watch out!" Brooke Screamed, causing me to stop and get knocked over and get landed on.

I was scared to open my eyes but I had to, I looked up and saw Clay pushing himself up. He held out his hand to help me up and I cringed, but took his help. I got up and looked down at myself, my red shirt had mud splattered over it, and my jeans had a mixture of grass stains and mud. I frowned slightly and looked over to my friends who were either laughing, or staring in shock. I glared at the ground, "Thanks..." I muttered and walked away.

"Hey.. Wait.. Do you wanna ha-" Clay started to say something but was interrupted by my mom calling me and my friends over.

"Come on girls!" She yelled, making me groan and keep walking, I put on an upset face, but in the end, I was glad that she had interrupted.

I ran up the bleachers with Barbara and got everyone's stuff and went to my moms car and put everything in the back and getting in the front. My mom then began asking everyone what they wanted to eat.

"Um...Well, Pizza is fine. It's a normal thing to eat when we have a sleep over or something." Alyss said, answering for everyone, who would have said the same.

I nodded and looked out my window, my eyes getting huge as I watched Clay wave before we left the parking lot.

After we were settled in my living room with pizza on the coffee table everyone turned to face me.

"We've waited...Now we want to know whats wrong." Brooke said, eating a chip off her plate.

"I know where the pans are, Kate.." Barbara added, smirking.

"Okay...Fine...At lunch today with Justine, Alex walked over after hearing Justine tell me not to say who I liked around Alex because they were friends. So, She asked me who I liked out of her friends and I said Clay. But like you know, I've only seen him, but I didn't actually notice him or talk to him. I told her not to tell him I liked him, because I don't. The problem is.. She told him." I took the pillow from my lap and pushed it to my face letting out an in-audible scream.

Kaida thought for a moment, "Hm...I figured your problem had to do with him, after you dug my arm when he looked over." She said looking down at her arm.

"Yeah.. Sorry..." I mumbled

Alyss looked at the ceiling while talking to me, "It's simple...You can either, get to know him to see if you like him.. Or.. You could just tell him you don't like him. And it was someone else you liked."

I gaped at her, my eyes wide, "B-b-But.. I can't just tell him I don't like him, I can barely tell someone I do like them.. I guess I'll have to get to know him..." I frowned, putting the pillow back in my lap.

"It's okay...At least you told us, now we can go on to our fun-filled night." Kaida said, putting her plate on the coffee table and turning on the radio, that was playing Romanticide by nightwish. She almost fell over, "O.O YAY!" She said, pulling up Barbara and dancing.

I laughed, "How You are so hyper is beyond me...I haven't even broken out the skit-"

"Where are they!" Kaida cut me off, looking around the room quickly.

Brooke ran into the kitchen and came back with a big bag of skittles and danced around the room with them, "Right here Kaida."

Alyss got up and tackled Brooke to the floor for the skittles. "Mine now!" She said running to the backyard with them Kaida and Brooke following, with Barbara being Dragged by Kaida.

I got up, trying not to fall again from laughing and ran outside with them. We were all in our Pj's and you could see into our backyard easily even driving by but no one noticed. Not even when I car honked as Kaida jumped on Middy's back for the skittles. We also didn't know that my mom was video-taping the whole thing knowing we didn't even know what we were doing, and would show us in the morning. Being with my friends made me happy, and worry-free, and that's the way I would stay until They were gone, and I was alone.


End file.
